Naturally
by helaluvE
Summary: A fluffy prompt. A December morning between Ron and Hermione.


_**Naturally.**_

Hermione Granger had one thing for her, one thing she never questioned herself about. It was her brain and her capacity to keep it together in the most difficult of situations. Ask Harry Potter, he'll have a lot to say about that. So, yes, Miss Granger had never had a hard time concentrating on her work. Studying for a test has never been something to ponder about; it was just done.

That was why she found herself particularly frustrated on this December morning as the lines on her textbook blurred in front of her and she swore she could see Ron's head appear in between the lines. There was no questionning the whys of the hows.

She missed him.

She was at Hogwarts, finishing her final year and he was at the shop helping George. She was proud oh him, she was proud of herself and everything they accomplished together and separately but that didn't mean that she didn't wake up every morning thinking about his smile.

She was alone in the Gryffindor common room, studying for an important Transfiguration exam. Well, she was supposed to; instead she was wondering if she could make it to the village and back before lunch time.

Just when she was about to give up on homework and give into Ron, he appeared. Just like that. He was there, dishevelled hair, pink cheeks and a smile so big, it warmed her heart. He looked good enough to eat.

"Hey," he said breathlessly as if he had run all the way up here (which he probably had).

"Ron," his name fell out off her lips like a prayer. His eyes darkened and the look he gave her sent her pulse racing.

He slowly looked down at her body and a smirk appeared on his stupid face. A face as beautiful as his could only be called stupid; she was positive of that fact. It did make her a bit stupid too. And weak in the knees. And deliriously happy.

God, she had missed him and his stupid face and his beautiful smiles.

"Looks good on you," he said pointing at her choice of outfit. She was wearing one of his annual Christmas jumper. It was probably already three years old but it was still too big for her. She loved it. It smelled of him and told her stories only they knew.

She couldn't form words; she just watched as he kept coming closer and closer to her. By the time he reached the old sofa, she was out of breath, blushing and unable to recall her own name.

And he hadn't even touched her yet.

"Studying?" he asked as he came to sit next to her. Perhaps 'sit' wasn't the right word because by the time the word left his mouth he was already reclining above her and pushing her down on the sofa.

"Trying to," she said as she let her hands travel up his arms and settle on his broad shoulders. For some reason, he wasn't wearing a coat or the WWW robes. Just a plain blue button down shirt open at he collar. He closed his eyes at the touch and Hermione's heart ached in the most wonderful way. Was there really a time when they had doubted their love? In moments like this, she just couldn't remember.

"Missed you," he whispered, his lips inches away from hers and eyes locked with hers once more. The look in the blue depth made her catch her breath.

"Oh, Ron! Me too. So much," she said and she brought his head dwn, closing the small gap.

She was home.

He kissed her like a man in love and she gloried in the wonderful feeling. He was so good at this. How had he gotten so bloody good at this? How was it possible that his lips tasted like joy and fortune?

He nipped at her bottom lip and try as she might she couldn't prevent the moan that escaped her. He slipped his tongue inside her mouth and she sighed in pure pleasure.

There was nothing like this. There was nothing like the two of them together.

A long while later, she had skipped lunch and the rest of her lessons. Hermione Granger! The funny part was that she wasn't that surprised. It was the Ron effect she supposed. She could miss a couple of lessons, if it meant getting a full night of sleep (instead of spending half the night missing him and the other half dreaming of him).

He has his head on her lap and she was playing with his hair while he told her about the shop, Harry and everything in between. Her hand came to rest upon his unshaved cheek and she smiled at the feeling of it.

Ron returned the smile. "Didn't have the time to shave this morning," he offered as an explanation. Hermione scratched his cheek playfully.

"I like it. It actually looks good," she said with a small smile and he laughed.

"Always the tone of surprise," he said poking her in the ribs. She squirmed away but joined into his laughter.

"I like that you keep surprising me," she said and a previous version of herself might have rolled her eyes at that. The truth was, that version would still be envious of this moment and how simple and perfect it all felt.

"I like you," he replied and she bent down, offering her lips naturally.

_A/N: This has been a prompt. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
